gameofthronesfandomcom_uk-20200215-history
Петір Бейліш
Петір Бейліш на прізвисько Мізинець. Колишній майстер над монетою і член Малої ради у короля, пізніше за свої заслуги він отримав замок Харренхол, і став номінальним правителем Річкових земель. Досвідчений політик, який вміє маніпулювати людьми для отримання власної вигоди. Володіє декількома борделями у Королівській Гавані. Сім'я *Ліза Аррен "(померла)" - дружина *Робін Аррен - прийомний син *Санса Старк, Арья Старк - племінниці по дружині *Робб Старк "(помер)", Бран Старк, Рікон Старк - племінники по дружині Історія До подій серіалу Петіро Бейліш є главою будинку Бейлишей, які спочатку володіли невеликою областю у Перстах - прибережній зоні на північно-східних берегах Долини Аррен. Батько Петира воював у Війні девятигрошовых королів, завоював прихильність Хостера Таллі, і той узяв маленького Петира до себе в Риверран на виховання. З-за скромних володінь родини Петира, а також з-за невеликого зростання Петира Бейлиша, Эдмур Таллі прозвав його «Мізинцем». Прізвисько залишилося з ним на все життя. В кінці кінців навіть сам Бейліш саркастично прийняв своє прізвисько у зв'язку з тим, що воно демонструє, як далеко він піднявся: з бідної сім'ї незначних дворян до одного з наймогутніших чиновників в Семи Королівствах. Зрозуміло, що Эдмура Петіро не дуже любив, і вважав за краще проводити час в компанії його сестер, Кейтлін і Лізи. Петіро був закоханий в Кейтілін, він навіть бився за неї на дуелі з Брандоном Старком. В нерівному бою Петіро програв, з тих пір на його тілі залишився величезний шрам. Якби Кейтілін за нього не заступився, Брандон б убив його. Після події, Хостер вигнав Петира з свого замку. Кейтілін, мабуть, не мала до Петиру таких самих ніжних почуттів, він був для неї швидше братом. А ось Ліза, навпаки, любила Петира з дитинства. Незважаючи на скромне походження Бейлиша, його фінансова хватка допомогла йому пробитися в Малий рада, як майстра над монетою Семи Королівств. Його неприкриті амбіції часто суперечили з думкою майстра над шептунами, лордом Варісом. Сезон 1 Коли Еддард Старк стає десницею короля, від Петира він дізнається, що борг королівської скарбниці становить шість мільйонів золотих драконів, половину з яких — будинку Ланістеров. Пізніше, коли Кейтілін Старк таємно прибуває в Королівську Гавань разом із Родріком Касселем, Мізинець ховає її в одному зі своїх борделів, так як ймовірність того, що її знайдуть в цьому місці, виключена. Кейтілін розповідає Петиру про замах на життя Брана і показує йому кинджал вбивці. Петіро дізнається кинджал і каже, що раніше зброю належало йому, а пізніше дісталося Тіріону Ланістеру. Мізинець допомагає Эддарду в його розслідуванні смерті Джона Аррена, надаючи йому інформацію, яка призводить Неда в кузню Тобхо Мотта, а також ознайомлює його з Мэйген, матір'ю одного з бастардо короля Роберта. Петіро і Варіс постійно знаходять привід посперечатися один з одним. Наприклад, Петіро говорить Варісу, що знає про його таємних зустрічах з Ілліріо Мопатісом, на що Варіс загрожує розповісти Ланістерам, що саме з-за Бейліша у Старків з'явилися підозри проти Тіріона Ланістера. Король Роберт отримує поранення на полюванні і вмирає. Еддард розповідає Петиру всю правду, яку він дізнався про справжнє походження Джоффрі та інших дітей короля. Також Петіро дізнається, що Еддард хоче посадити на престол брата короля Станніса після смерті Роберта. Почувши це, Мізинець пропонує Эддарду посадити на трон Джоффрі, і правити зосередити в своїх руках владу за його спиною. Якщо він не стане чинити так, як захочуть вони, вони розкриють його секрет і посадять на трон Ренлі. Еддард відразу відмовляється від зради, і просить отримати контроль над Міським дозором. Мізинець погоджується, але пізніше Міська варта діє проти Еддарда і його людей, яких вбивають. А Мізинець приставляє кинджал до горла Эддарда і каже, що попереджав Эддарда не довіряти йому. Эддарда заарештовують, а пізніше страчують. Джоффрі стає королем. Сезон 2 З Цитаделі приходить новина про наближення зими, Петіро попереджає Мала рада, що у них недостатньо їжі, щоб пережити її. Тіріона Ланістера призначають новим правицею. Він просить Бейлиша відправитися в табір Ренлі Баратеона, де в той час знаходиться Кейтілін Старк, і вмовити її обмінятися полоненими. Бейліш знаходить Кейтілін і пропонує їй обміняти Арью і Сансу на Джеймі Ланістера (він бреше, Арья знаходиться не в столиці, її місцезнаходження нікому не відомо). Також у таборі він зустрічається з Ренлі і його дружиною Маргери Тіреллі. Ренлі гине при загадкових обставинах. Скориставшись нагодою, Бейліш пропонує Маргери вийти заміж за Джоффрі. Та погоджується, тому що хоче залишитися королевою. Також завдяки цьому Тірелли стають союзниками короля, а не Станніса Баратеона. За заслуги в укладанні шлюбного альянсу, Петиру дарують титул лорда Харренхола. Заручини Санса Старк і Джоффрі розривається. Бейліш підходить до Сансе і попереджає її, що король так просто її не відпустить, і пропонує дівчині допомогти дістатися до будинку. Санса не дуже-то довіряє Мізинця. Сезон 3 Бейліш обіцяє Сансе вивезти її з міста на кораблі, на якому покине місто сам. Місце майстра над монетою займає Тіріон Ланістер, а сам Петір повинен відправитися в Орлине Гніздо і зробити пропозицію Лізі Аррен. Але Петіро розуміє, що шлюб з Сансой більш вигідний з політичної точки зору, і збирається взяти її з собою. Повія Ріс з борделю Бейлиша таємно працює на Вариса, і розкриває йому плани Мізинця. Варіс переконує Оленну Тіреллі одружити Сансу і Лорас Тирелла. У свою чергу Бейліш посилає до Лорасу свого шпигуна, дізнається про ці плани, і розповідає про них Серсее і Тайвіну. Петіро розуміє, що Ріс зрадила його, він посилає дівчину до Джоффрі, який катує і вбиває її. Мізинець розповідає Варису про вбивство Зростав. Варіс відповідає, що все, що він зробив, він зробив на благо королівства, так як не хоче, щоб воно занурилося в хаос. Мізинець відповідає, що умови хаосу є найкращими умовами, щоб піднятися вище. Він сідає на корабель і пливе в Долину Аррен. Сезон 4 Петіро організовує втечу Санса з Королівської Гавані. Перший час дівчина думає, що їй допомагає Донтос Холлард, але потім з'ясовується, що той робив все за вказівкою Мізинця . Санса і Петіро пливуть у Долину Аррен. Пізніше Мізинець розкриває Сансе подробиці вбивства Джоффрі — короля отруїли, а отрута був захований в намисто, подароване Сансе Донтосом. Хто саме підсипав отруту в келих Джоффрі, Петіро Сансе не розповідає, лише каже, що смерть короля вигідна його «новим друзям». Коли Петіро і Санса добираються до Орлиного Гнізда, Мізинець являє Сансу своєю племінницею Алейной, так як вважає, що ніхто не повинен знати, хто вона насправді. Цю таємницю знають тільки Ліза Аррен і її син Робін. Робін дуже радий зустрічі з Петиром і називає його своїм дядьком. Ліза тепло вітає Мізинця і наполягає на тому, що вони повинні негайно одружитися. Під час розмов про майбутнє весілля з'ясовується, що в молодості Петіро і Ліза були близькі. Також вони були організаторами смерті Джона Аррена — Мізинець дав Лізі отрута, який вона йому підмішала, а також велів їй написати лист Кейтілін, в якому винними виставлялися Ланістери. Петіро визнається Сансі, що вона прекрасніше своєї матері. Він каже, що якби доля склалася інакше, Санса могла б бути його донькою. Він цілує її, це бачить Ліза. Ліза викликає Сансу в тронний зал і намагається зіштовхнути її в Місячну Двері. Втручається Петіро, він відволікає дружину, потім каже, що завжди любив тільки Кейтілін, і зіштовхує Лізу в прірву. Лорди Долини Петира закликають до відповіді і вимагають пояснити, що трапилося з Лізою. Мізинець каже, що його дружина покінчила з собою. Йому не вірять і викликають ще одного свідка — "Алейну". Санса зізнається, що вона не Алейна, і розповідає, хто вона є насправді. Санса, як і Петіро, говорить про самогубство Лізи, їй вірять. Пізніше Мізинець приходить до неї в кімнату і питає, чому вона його захистила. Санса каже, що якби Петира стратили за вбивство, її, можливо, спіткала б така ж доля. Пізніше Петіро зустрічається з Аньей Уэйнвуд і Джоном Ройсом і говорить, що пора взятися за виховання Робіна. Він пропонує хлопчикові покинути, нарешті, Орлине Гніздо і відправитися в подорож по замках Долини Аррен. Також Петіро впевнений, що пора вчити Робіна мистецтва володіння мечем і верховій їзді, решта його підтримують. Петіро, Санса і Робін збираються покинути Орлине Гніздо. Сезон 5 Петіро, Санса і Джон Ройс спостерігають за тренуваннями Робіна і приходять до висновку, що з того навряд чи вийде вправний воїн. Петіро отримує якийсь лист, швидко читає його і ховає. Він каже лорду Ройсу, що вони з Сансой вирушать на Пальцях, але пізніше виявляється, що це неправда. Мізинець і Санса їдуть на захід, де за словами Бейлиша, Ланістери не зможуть її дістати. Пізніше Санса намагається з'ясувати, що за лист надіслали Мізинця, той не відповідає їй, але хвалить за спостережливість. У таверні вони стикаються з Бриенной Тарт, яка пропонує Сансе свій захист, але дівчина відмовляється. Люди Мізинця намагаються схопити Брієнні, але вона, убивши кількох солдатів, тікає. Бейліш повідомляє Сансе, що організував заручини між нею і Рамсі Болтоном, і тому вони їдуть в Вінтерфелл. Дівчина починає панікувати, але Мізинець пояснює, що це найкращий вихід, адже в іншому випадку Сансе доведеться все життя провести в бігах. По прибуттю в Вінтерфелл Петіро розмовляє з Рамсі, який дякує його, і Русе, з яким у них виникає взаємна недовіра. Так, Мізинець дізнається, що Русе читає всю його кореспонденцію. На прохання Серсеи, Бейліш має намір повернутися в столицю, і він повідомляє про це Сансе. На його думку, дівчині не варто турбуватися, що вона залишається одна з Болтонами. Мізинець ставить на те, що незабаром Станніс Баратеон відправиться війною на столицю, і його першою зупинкою по дорозі туди стане Вінтерфелл. Станніс звільнить замок від Болтонов, а Сансу зробить берегинею Півночі. Це допоможе йому зміцнити свої позиції в цьому регіоні. Якщо ж цього не станеться, Санса повинна буде вийти за Рамсі і зачарувати його, використовуючи всю свою чарівність, і Бейліш навіть не сумнівається, що у неї все вийде. У столиці Мізинець зустрічається зі Ланселем, який дає зрозуміти, що Святе воїнство не допустить того, щоб борделі знову відкрилися. Потім Бейліш йде до Серсее і повідомляє, що Санса Старк знаходиться в Вінтерфеллі і незабаром вийде заміж за Рамсі. Серсея незадоволена і називає зрадниками Болтонов, адже з Санса досі не знято звинувачення у вбивстві Джоффрі. Петіро рекомендує королеві поки нічого не робити, а дочекатися нападу Станніса на замок, після чого розгромити переможця цієї битви. Так як у короля немає солдатів, яких він міг би відправити в Вінтерфелл, Мізинець бере цю проблему на себе, маючи намір залучити армію Долини Аррен. Натомість він хоче титул Зберігача Півночі. Серсо влаштовують ці умови, і вона обіцяє переговорити з королем. Потім Бейліш зустрічається з Оленной і говорить, що розкрив Серсее не всю інформацію, і у нього є щось корисне і для Тіреллов теж. Цікаві факти * Своє прізвисько Петіро отримав не тільки тому, що в дитинстві був невисокого зросту, але і тому, що його володіння знаходяться на півостровах, які називаються Пальці. Будинок Петира на Перстах з'являється у книзі, туди Петіро і Санса заїжджають по дорозі в Орлине Гніздо. У серіалі ця частина подорожі не згадується. * У книгах сказано, що Мізинця кар'єра почалася з того, що він отримав незначну посаду на митниці. Працюючи там він в десять разів збільшив надходження від зборів в казну. Його вміння діставати гроші, а також укладати дуже вигідні угоди, що призвело до того, що він став майстром над монетою. Проте саме при ньому Залізний Престол виявився у фінансову кабалу у кредиторів від Залізного Банку до Будинку Ланістерів. * Незважаючи на те, що Бейліш заявляє про свою "абсолютно безкорисної любові до Кейтілін Старк, саме його інтриги призводять спочатку до арешту Неда Старка, потім до війни між Старками і Ланістерами. * У серіалі всі сцени в Королівській Гавані з участю повій відбуваються в якому-небудь з борделів Мізинця, чого може скластися враження, що всі борделі в місті належать йому. В книгах такого немає, там згадуються і інші борделі, наприклад, бордель Катайи. Галерея Eddard and Petyr 1x04.png|Baelish advises Eddard on politics in King's Landing in "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things". Small Council.png|Baelish attends a small council meeting in "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things". Cersei_Little_Finger_Season2.jpg|Cersei asks Baelish to locate Arya Stark in Season 2. Baelish Varys the climb.jpg|Littlefinger and Varys speak in "The Climb". Petyr vs Brandon.png Petyr and Varys 1x05.png Eddard and Petyr 1x07.png|"I did warn you not to trust me." GOT S6 28.png de:Petyr Baelish en:Petyr Baelish es:Petyr Baelish fr:Petyr Baelish it:Petyr Baelish ja:ピーター・ベイリッシュ pl:Petyr Baelish pt-br:Petyr Baelish ro:Petyr Baelish (serial) ru:Петир Бейлиш zh:培提尔·贝里席 Категорія:Персонажі (сезон 1) Категорія:Персонажі (сезон 2) Категорія:Персонажі (сезон 3) Категорія:Персонажі (сезон 4) Категорія:Персонажі (сезон 5)